The unfinished story
by Draconius-Xuiryus
Summary: My first fic based on an unfought battle between Cloud and Sephiroth
1. Default Chapter

This is my first ever fanfic, or story for that matter. Its split into 3 parts and I wanted to post the first to hopefully get some feedback. Hopefully my writing will be enjoyed and hopefully il get some critisim and suggestions, I'l need those to get better :). This is based on the amazing Sqauresoft game Final Fantasy 7. Please enjoy, **The unfinished story**

A dark midnight mist clouds the sky till the end of eyes reach. The thunder screaming throughout the great mountains. Lightning crashing to the ground below. Rain pouring down as if the heavens themselves cry.

A tall shadowed figure stands strong against the ground; the tension in his muscles could crack the rocks below his heavy feet. The cold wet rain seemed almost afraid to touch his shoulders. He stretched his neck upwards to gaze into the sky. His long fine tipped sword scratching into the ground with the slightest movement. He draws a smile across his face as he spots an object floating above the ground. A large ship being pounded by the weight of the elements. He lowers his eyes, the smile remaining on his face. He takes his sword and his remaining arm and threw them into the air the smile on his fact becomes more sinister with each passing moment. He opened his mouth and screams at the top of his voice "Come! Fight with me!"

A strong scream is heard from above. A large sword whistles down from the ship and crashes down into the ground below almost shattering all nearby rocks. A second shadowed figure crashes down at almost the same force as the mighty sword. The wind rustles through his spiked hair as he stands up and takes a deep breath in. "I am the only one who can put an end to you" he spoke strongly as he reached to his side to pick up his sturdy weapon.


	2. Inner pain

This is chapter 2 of my story based on a battle with Cloud and Sephiroth, its not a very long story but its just something to get me started off. Please enjoy

The ground is trembling due to the force eroding from the two sword wielding figures. Both standing tall, holding their weapons firmly in front waiting for either to make the first move. They both stood still staring at each other through the droplets of rain, neither dare to blink. Lightning hit the ground in front of them as if signalling the beginning of their duel.

Cloud launched himself forward with his large sword pulling the ground up behind him. Sephiroth stood firm and braced himself from the obvious frontal attack. Cloud lifted his sword high above and brought it down upon Sephiroth with a great force that could match the might of the lightning crashing down not to far away. Both fighters were face to face. Staring into each others glowing eyes the hatred between them so strong it could scare a normal person into submission. Neither backed down their swords were locked in place, as were their minds. The battle stopped for a few seconds neither moved but they still seemed to be in conflict with one another in a higher level than one could ever contemplate. Sephiroth screamed and pushed Cloud back, he stretched his long arm forward without any warning or sign Cloud was struck backwards with an unseen force. He thrusted his sword into the ground to slow himself and balance himself from falling. He still slit along with feet and sword on ground. Finally, he came to a halt, the rain sliding down the front of his face mixed with the blood from a small cut above his right eye. "I won't let you hurt anybody else," Cloud said with a small drip of blood falling from his lips.

He drew his blade from the ground and stood upright, waiting for Sephiroth to charge him. He knew he had to be ready for this was no petty fight with a simple-minded monster. This time he held his great sword with both hands and stepped backwards a step in order to fully brace himself. The sinister grin remained painted across Sephiroths face; he threw himself forward with great speed heading directly towards Cloud with his legendary sword trailing close behind. As he drew closer to Cloud he grabbed the sword with both hands and thrusted it upwards knocking Cloud backwards and off his feet. The sound of the 2 metal weapons collide scratching each others finely tipped blade made a screech sound that could draw blood from the ears of those who heard it. Cloud groaned as the force behind the blow did not affect just the weapon. Sephiroth took no time to hesitate he drew his weapon to his front and stabbed forward into the centre of the joint between the shoulder and wrist of Clouds left arm. Cloud let out a horrible scream as if the pain he felt was more than what the blade in his arm dealt. Not just the pain from the wound came into this scream, the pain of self-doubt that he suddenly felt, as if he could no longer accomplish what he had begun. The pain of being unable to protect those who he cared for. The pain, that Sephiroth was standing over him, with that grin on his face.


	3. The heart of a puppet

The final chapter of The unfinished story, I had planned it to be much larger. Although it didin't really turn out that way :P. Enjoy

"You are just a puppet," These words spoken from Sephiroths mouth echoed throughout Clouds mind tearing him apart from the inside. The pain became less as it was over flown with a great anger. "Cloud, stand up. You must beat him," a voice whispered into his ears. "I can't give up, or her sacrifice will be in vain," He said silently to himself.

Sephiroth removed his blade slowly from Clouds arm and jumped backwards. The rain washed the blood from his blade within seconds, once again revealing the masterwork of a weapon. "What do you hope to accomplish?" Sephiroth asked as he stepped back readying him to attack once more. Cloud stood up leaning against his sword with his remaining arm, heavily breathing and loosing blood fast he replied. "Self-satisfaction!" Cloud lifted his sword up forward with both arms as he charged towards Sephiroth with a look of hatred in his eyes. He struck downward against Sephiroth, the two blades collided and sparks flew up as the swords grinded against each other. Cloud pushed onwards, his sword slid further down. He quickly turned his blade over and pushed upwards lifting him off the ground and knocking Sephiroth backwards onto the ground.

Sephiroth screamed in great pain and began to hysterically laugh. He stood up and looked down at the ground, he then looked forward and as lightning erupted throughout the sky, a huge cut could be seen up the left side of his face directly over his eye. "Do you really think I need this physical form?" Cloud looked towards Sephiroth as he looked up to the sky and began to laugh again. "I have to put an end to this," Cloud said angrily. He clenched his fists around the hilt of his sword and charged towards Sephiroth screaming at the top of his voice. Could held his sword at his stomach pointing it forward aiming for Sephiroths exposed gut. Cloud was driven by his intense state of spite for the one man he truly hated. His large buster sword penetrated through Sephiroths stomach ripping through all muscle and organs that were in reach of the massive sword. The force of his attack sent them back a few metres as they came to a halt neither moved, the sword still impaled through him and dripping of blood, Sephiroth leaned forward onto Clouds shoulder and spoke "You are just a puppet." He stretched his sword upwards and brought it back down through Clouds back and into his own chest.

Both remained, and silent .Cloud then opened his eyes and spoke "Aeris" and collapsed forward on top of Sephiroth dropping his sword although remained impaled with Sephiroth. A voice spoke, a voice gentle to the ears a voice sweet enough to make a beating heart stop. The voice spoke "Cloud, CLOUD, Please wake up. I don't want to loose you" Cloud opened his eyes the world was a blur he could see a sweet face and dark hair hovering above him, he could feel the rain hitting against his face, he knew he still had not left this world. He closed his eyes, returning to the darkness of his mind. "Cloud, Don't close your eyes!" the voice spoke again. A second deep voice then spoke "Tifa, don't worry. He's gonna be ok". "Damn this fucking sword is heavy," another voice said. "Anyway let's hurry back to the ship." The rain still poured from the sky, a never-ending ocean floating high above. A body still lay on the ground surrounded by blood, his own and of Clouds. His sword stall lay next to him stained with blood that mere rain could not wash away.

This brings an end to my first fan fic, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't really plan to take this story any further, although I might with some requests. Although I do plan to write more fanfics.

Farewell reader.


	4. Raindrops and tears

I havin't really wrote in about 4 months or so...I was just bored and wanted to write so I did..

Chapter 4 of my badly titled "The unfinished story" this was originally meant to be 3 chapters...But then we all thought "Terminator 2" was the last.

Its not very long at all as I'm sure you have already noticed.

Please enjoy.

"I stood beside him holding his hand as Barret held him firmly down and blood seeped into the once white sheets. I shouldn't have let him go, I could have stopped him from being in pain and getting hurt like he did....I didin't and for that I'm sorry Cloud, I really am." Tifa said to herself with her head against the window, the crew of the ship stood in place and looked at her in silence with there heads hanging low as if they no longer possesed the strength needed to hold them. "Tifa....things are better now that hes gone" Barret mumbeled as he emerged from the shadows cursing the corners of the Highwind bridge. Tifa still leant her head against the cold glass as her tears slid down it matching the raindrops outside. She lifted her hands up and wiped her eyes as she deeply sniffed in, she was obviously upset. "How could you say that?" Her hair hang down low over her eyes as she said this. "Even if he is dead...things won't get any better.....If we are lucky Cloud will recover...If Cloud is lucky he will recover. Even so! He will leave after that..." Her tears still dripped towards the floor, great sadness could be heard in the tone of her voice. Vincent turned around slightly and slowly walked towards Tifa. He stood above her and looked down and took her face and held it upwards towards him and looked deep into her eyes and said "Do not let the sadness consume you. It will rot your insides. He may leave, but that will not change the way neither him nor yourself think about each other." Vincent let go of her and turned his back returning to the shadows from wence he came. Tifa sobbed some more and fell to her knees on the floor. She knew that was true but she didin't want to loose him. Tifa picked herself up and slowly walked out the door hiding her eyes from those she walked past. Stumbling across the small walkway and over to a wall she leant against it and continued to cry. Footsteps echoed towards her as she remained against the wall..A voice echoed up the corridor shouting "Tifa..." She swung around and all hair cleared from her eyes she looked directly at Cloud standing dazed, broken, bandaged and bare-foot on the metal floor. He stood slightly leaning to the left from his injuries and his eyes not completly open but still able. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. "Please go back to bed" She uttered under him..He looked down at her and smiled "Just one more minute".


End file.
